Spinach is nasty!
by Elven-Tear
Summary: Written for Nina s Birthday!


Disclaimer: The usual stuff. All belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Beta-Reader: Tifosi. Thank you, Stu.

**Happy Birthday, Nina! This story is for you! Thank you for so much!**

Spinach is nasty!

"Here comes your meal, Eldarion. Now be a nice baby and open your mouth for me." I don't know why uncle Legolas is telling me to open my mouth when it is already open (I´m soooo hungry!). Adults are crazy!

Oh yes, finally here comes the first spoon! I just hope it'**s** the thing my Nana calls "apple". It's my favourite. Here we go, let's taste...arrrghhhh...definitly no apple. I don't like that!

"Good boy! Eat your spinach, it is fine, is it not?" No uncle Legolas, it's not! Spinach is nasty! However I think I can manage a few spoons of it since I'm so hungry and I want to please uncle Legolas. He's my favourite uncle of all! Of course I like the twins as well, they are funny but it's so exhausting to look after them. They always get themselve**s** in such trouble and then I need to give my best to giggle and be cute so that grandpa forgets he'**s** angry with them.

I love all of my uncles, but uncle Legolas has the sweetest voice**.** If I'm crying because my belly hurts **-** or one of those nasty teeth comes out, he sings to me and all of the pain goes away at once.

My Ada says uncle Lasse is a great warrior. When I'm grown up I will become a great warrior, too. I don't know what a warrior is, but if uncle Legolas is one it has to be awesome**, **or maybe I will become king **- **like my Ada. As King you always get the meal you want and no such nasty spinach. I will have apples every day!

Talking about spinach, I have had enough of that now. I'm not fullbut the hunger isn't so bad anymore. When uncle Legolas holds out the next spoon I just keep my mouth shut. "Come on, Eldarion**, **you cannot be full already**!** Eat some more of your nice spinach". Nice? You have no idea! **"**Please Eldarion, open your mouth for me." No!**...**"Here comes the little birdie**!**" **U**ncle Legolas can make a bird out of the spoon! He is the best uncle in the world. I think I can cope with some more nasty spinath to see some birdies flying into my mouth. That's funny!

One birdie, two birdies, three birdies, four birdies. It starts to become boring pretending that the spoon is a bird. I don't wan**t **more nasty spinach!

Too late, I've let the next birdie in! "Good boy, I am proud of you." Uncle Legolas is proud of me! Now I am happy, this is even worth all of that nasty spinach. I have an idea**!** **-** Yesterday I discovered I can make a "Pfffff..." noise with my lips**.** **W**hen I did it again and again, Nana and Ada smiled a lot **- **they seem to enjoy that. With this I will make uncle Legolas even more proud of me.

Here we go:

"Pfffff..." "Oh no Edarion! The spinach is everywere now!" Oops, forgot to swallow first. Never mind, that's funny. Uncle Legolas' face is covered in bits of nasty spinach and it's all over his hair too. He doesn't seem pleased but I can't help myself, I start to chuckle, it looks so funny. When he sees that, uncle Legolas**'** mouth starts to twitch and soon he is laughing with me. No one can resist me! „You are worse than your Ada, Eldarion. I need to find a cloth to clean myself up with, if the twins see me like that they would never let me live it down!"

Uncle Legolas crosses the room to find a cloth and he leaves the bowl on the table right in front of me. He's the best! Now I can show uncle Legolas what a big boy I am, I will show him I can eat allby myself, although I have to eat nasty spinach for it! I need to stretch a bit... a bit more...now Ihave it! I just need to pull it a bit closer to me.

Baaaang! No no no no! Stupid bowl, you should come to me and not slide to the ground. „Eldarion what have you done now? Arwen is going to kill me when she sees her carpet." Sorry, I didn´t want that and I don´t want Nana to kill uncle Legolas. No idea what "killing" is, but doesn´t sound nice. Just hope uncle Legolas isn´t angry with me now. Fortunat**e**ly his face doesn´t look mad, it looks more...resigned.

Adults are crazy! This carpet is such a boring grey thing, it looks much better now with the green bits all over it.

Yawn! Actually I don´t want to think about it anymore, I'm tired now. Yawn! Of course uncle Legolas understands at once. "You are tired, tithen pen. I will take you to bed now and sing a song for you." He is the best uncle in the world!

When I lie in my bed and hear his wonderful voice singing for me, my eyelids become heavy. My eyes close and I start to dream, dream uncle Legolas teaches me to talk with the trees and I am telling them to grow many, many sweet apples for me. No nasty spinach anymore,

I will have apples every day!

End


End file.
